


[PODFIC] The Heart on Your Sleeve

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: English Accent, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Sherlock stared at the imperfect circle on his left wrist in horror, then sat down on his bed with a bit of a thump. After over thirty years, his heartmark was finally showing activity. This was not good.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Heart On Your Sleeve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/411839) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 



> Another fantastic offering from flawedamythyst. I love this story (well, you know I do, I wouldn't pod it otherwise, would I?!!)  
> Thank you again, flawedamythyst, for allowing me to rummage through your back catalogue!


End file.
